


Your Punishment Will Be My Undoing

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Catheters, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Stuffing, Dom Frank Iero, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Enemas, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Sub Gerard Way, Total Power Exchange, Total Submission, complete submission, face fucking, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>When Frank finds Gerard breaking his number one rule, he punishes him in a way Gerard is sure not to forget. But this punishment might break them both.</p>
<p>Author's Note: This story has BDSM in an extreme form. If any of the tags disturb you, please do not read this story; "kinky" is a light adjective for it, and it is not for the faint of heart.</p>
<p> <b>This story was written for LJ’s Kink Bingo Community’s Round Four for the Discipline/Punishment fill.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> The "chapters" are all rather short. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to post it a piece at a time, breaking it up into (what is essentially) individual kinks. I just need some inspiration to finish the last two parts, so please feel free to leave me some love in comment form!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Frank is possessive. Gerard knows this. He's always known this. And he knew when he agreed to this lifestyle what that was going to mean for him. But he still agreed to be Frank's... well, property; there's no other way to put it really. He lives by Frank’s rules and does only as he is told to do. Frank makes all decisions for him. Frank even cares for Gerard’s physical — and sexual — needs as Frank sees fit. And when Gerard breaks a rule or disobeys, Frank punishes Gerard as Frank deems necessary. Gerard agreed to it all; he agreed to be Frank’s slave.  
  
But this — _THIS_ — was never agreed upon. Gerard is standing over the toilet, waiting for Frank to join him in the bathroom. He really, really needs to relieve his bladder, but he refuses to use this fucking contraption. Gerard looks down at his dick. Well, where his dick _should be_. All he can see is his own reflection in the damn silver finish. His breath catches as he remembers last night.  
  
Frank had come home from work, but Gerard hadn't heard him enter the loft. Or greet their dog. Or walk down the hall. Or enter the bedroom. All Gerard could hear was his own muffled moans. His hand felt so good on his dick, pleasuring himself without bindings or demands or pain. Or permission. Just a good, old fashioned handjob, even if he was doing it to himself. He didn't even realize Frank was in the bedroom until Frank started tying his legs to the bed. Gerard had tried to apologize. He tried to make it right. Gerard himself had even suggested Frank spank him. Or even a punishment enema. _Anything!_ But Frank remained silent, only continuing to tie Gerard's hands to the bed.  
  
Gerard was now spread eagle on the bed, unable to move hardly at all. He was breathing so fast, he was sure he was going to start hyperventilating at any moment. He had never seen Frank this angry, and he wasn't sure what Frank was going to do. Frank was digging through their toy drawer, obviously looking for something specific. When he pulled the shiny, steel contraption out of the drawer, Gerard didn't know what it was. He had never even seen it before.  
  
Frank walked over to Gerard and started threading Gerard's balls through a steel ring. Gerard pled in his best submissive manner.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again. I know the rules, Master. I'm not to touch myself unless you tell me to, and I disobeyed. I'm really sorry, Master."  
  
Frank looked at Gerard, and instead of the angry, dark eyes Gerard was expecting, Frank's eyes showed pain. Gerard went completely still, knowing that if whatever Frank was about to do was hurting Frank, it was going to be that much worse for him.  
  
"I know you're sorry, slave." Frank ran a hand over Gerard's side, his tone of voice soft. "But you must be disciplined. This is a chastity device, and it will serve its purpose for the next week. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Frank smiled sadly at him.  
  
"The less you fight me, the less it will hurt you when I put it on." Gerard simply nodded and then turned his gaze to the ceiling. He felt Frank slide his now soft dick through the ring. It wasn't so bad so far. Frank was fond of cock rings to prohibit Gerard from cumming, prolonging his erection. But what Gerard felt next was _not_ something he was prepared for. Frank was pushing something _into_ his dick. Gerard looked down and gasped, partly because of the sight of Frank pushing a rod down his urethra and partly because it hurt like fuck when Frank pushed it past his prostate.  
  
Frank applied a small amount of lube to his ass, and then he pushed a steel ball that was attached to a separate curved bar into Gerard's ass. From there, Gerard didn't remember much of what happened. Frank had put a few other pieces together; Gerard only knew because he felt Frank still touching him and heard the small clanking sounds of the metal on metal.  
  
Gerard only managed to pull himself together enough to focus when Frank started untying him from the bed. Gerard sat up on the bed when Frank had offered him his hand. He could feel his pulse beating in his dick from the invasion. And then Frank started talking. His voice was stronger than before; Frank was back in charge, doling out his punishment for Gerard's infraction.  
  
"I put a cock cage on you. It will prevent you from getting or maintaining an erection. If you start to get one, you won't keep it for long; the pain will be too intense. It also has an ass lock. This will prevent you from any other sort of activities you might try to pleasure yourself. The sound in your dick is hollow, and it connects to a silicone tube that extends into your bladder. It has a stopper mechanism in the external end of it with a cap over it. I will relieve your bladder when I see fit; if there is a true emergency, you may call me, and I will instruct you as to what to do. Once a day, when I get home from work, you will receive a glycerin enema to clean you out. Then the ass lock will be reinserted. You will wear this for one week.” Frank narrowed his eyes. "Any attempts to remove it or any further infractions will add an additional week on per incident. Do I make myself clear, slave?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Gerard stated meekly, lowering his gaze.  
  
Frank enters the bathroom carrying some tubing. Gerard hasn't urinated since all of that took place last night, refusing to allow Frank to put his contraption to its full use, and he's really starting to be in significant pain. When Frank had called and asked if he needed to come home on his lunch break, Gerard reluctantly told him yes.

Gerard looks down at the cock cage again. He tries not to see the padlock on the top or the cap over the end of the rod extending into his dick to his bladder. For as much as he wants to do it, he knows he can't go a whole week without taking a piss. He takes a deep breath and braces himself to give his full body over to Frank’s control as Frank snaps the rubber cap off the end of the hollow sound. 


	2. Tuesday Evening

Gerard is as prepared as he can be for what he knows is coming when Frank gets home from work. He sits on the edge of the bed, head down and completely bare of all clothing. He knows the rules for punishment enemas, and after these past twenty four hours, he really doesn’t want to add another week onto his sentence for breaking them. He hears Frank enter the loft and speak to the dog. When Frank enters the bedroom, he’s already in punishment mode. 

“Assume the position,” he states firmly. Gerard knows Frank hates giving punishment enemas as much as Gerard hates receiving them; Frank is normally quick to offer consolation and praise after them when Gerard has taken it well. Gerard listens to the sounds of Frank preparing this part of his punishment. Kneeling on the bed on his knees with his chest against the mattress, completely exposed and waiting to take it, is degrading, but it’s just another part of the punishment. Gerard’s humiliation grows exponentially when he hears Frank pull the IV stand out of the closet and roll it across the hardwood floors.

“After the glycerin enema, I’ll rinse you out with a plain water one. I don’t want you to continue cramping afterwards.” There’s something soft in Frank’s dominant tone, a small amount of affection for his possession slipping in it unintentionally. Frank doesn’t say anything more though. He doesn’t have to; Gerard knows what to expect simply by Frank’s actions. 

Frank withdraws the ass lock, moving the cock cage that’s still on and _in_ Gerard’s dick, and Gerard can feel the sound and tubing moving inside of him, pressing against his prostate and eliciting a stifled gasp of short lived pleasure. The shock of the cold lube on his entrance forces him to shudder, and Frank rubs the small of Gerard’s back reassuringly. Gerard does his best to relax under Frank’s comforting touch and steel himself from any further such reactions, knowing he’s never really prepared for this. Frank pushes the nozzle into Gerard’s ass and inflates it. Gerard’s grateful he isn’t going to be forced to hold this in on his own. But after all, this is more than just a part of his punishment; this is productive, being done for the purpose of cleaning him out.

Frank doesn’t warn Gerard before he opens the valve. The warm water tainted with the stimulant begins filling Gerard’s intestines, and almost instantly Gerard can feel the cramps beginning. Frank sits down on the edge of bed, positioning himself so that he can control the administration of the enema but still offer Gerard comfort. Gerard fists the sheets as the cramping builds.

“Today I’m giving you four quarts. It won’t be such a large one tomorrow though,” Frank states empathetically, rubbing small circles over Gerard’s shoulder blades. “You probably won’t get another one this large for a few days.” Gerard fights back tears but can’t help the sob that chokes him. “Shh, my slave. It’ll be over soon,” Frank coos, moving his hand to run through Gerard’s hair. “You’re doing so well, taking your punishment without complaint. You’re a remarkable slave, and I love you so much.” Gerard crushes his eyes shut, his abdomen clenching tightly with the powerful stimulant mix doing its job in his gut, and Frank leans over and hides a kiss in Gerard’s hair. “You’ve taken almost all of it now. There’s only a bit more to go. Just keep being so strong, my beautiful slave.”

Gerard focuses on Frank’s affectionate words and soothing contact; they bring him some comfort and help him to escape the pain of his distended entrails. Frank keeps stroking Gerard’s hair and placing small kisses in it and on Gerard’s face. Another wave of cramps washes over Gerard, and he groans harshly.

“You finished taking it all a few minutes ago, my slave. I’ve already closed the valve. Do you want to try to get somewhat more comfortable for the retention time?” Frank murmurs.

“Please, Master,” Gerard mumbles into the mattress. 

“You may lie down on the bed, my pet,” Frank murmurs. Gerard only begins to move after being given permission. Frank assists him by handling the tubing. The need to empty himself is unbearable, and Gerard is even more grateful now to not have to work at retaining the mixture without the use of the nozzle. He gets settled on the bed, lying out on his back, and Frank softly massages his entrails. For a while, they lie together like that; the only sounds are of Gerard’s occasional stifled grunts and groans. “You are taking your punishments so well, my slave. Keeping do that the next few days and I’ll suspend all of your punishment early,” Frank breaths lovingly. Gerard’s strength is renewed at having pleased Frank and the thought of having the steel contraption taken off early, but then he doubts that’s what Frank means.

“Really, Master? You’ll take the… the—” 

“Yes, Gerard darling,” Frank coos, smiling softly at Gerard. Gerard doesn’t miss that Frank uses his name instead of “slave,” the best praise Frank can give him. “The point of this punishment is to teach you who is in control here, and you are taking your punishment well, showing me your full remorse for your mistake.” Frank places a soft kiss on Gerard’s lips. 

“I disobeyed, Master, so I deserve my punishment,” Gerard breathes over Frank's lips. An expression crosses Frank’s features, gone as quickly as it appeared, that Gerard knows to be arousal. Frank’s teeth pull at his lower lip as he hastily begins climbing up off the bed.

Frank offers Gerard his hand. “You’ve held this longer than required. You may go relieve yourself while I prepare the cleansing one.” Gerard accepts Frank’s hand and gradually makes his way upright.

“Thank you, Master,” Gerard utters with a nod of his head before nearly running for the toilet.


	3. Thursday

The next two days go similarly. Gerard is growing accustomed to having to wait for Frank to care his every need. He especially appreciates all the extra attention and care ministrations Frank has been giving him. Gerard still wants this punishment to end though; it has come at its own costs.

Frank likes having his slave perform sexually nearly every day, so three days of not cumming has had its effects on Gerard’s body. Every move, even the smallest one, brings about lustful sensations that are quick to become painful when his cock begins swelling, just as Frank said it would. When Frank enters their loft after work, Gerard’s dick is again trying to stiffen, and he is struggling to stifle his agonizing groans as he sits dutifully and bare on the bed awaiting Frank’s presence.

“Are you trying to get into more trouble?” Frank asks casually when he enters, noticing the small writhing movements of Gerard’s hips.

“No, Master. I mean, not intentionally. Master, I can’t stop it. Please, Master! I know I’m not supposed to beg, but it hurts, Master, and not in a good way,” Gerard rambles, his short nails digging into his thighs to stop himself from trying to touch his cock. Frank’s gaze is drawn to a drop of blood running down Gerard’s pale skin from where one of Gerard’s fingernails has broken the skin.

“Shh, my slave.” Frank places his hand on Gerard’s cheek, and Gerard nuzzles into the touch. “I figured this would happen before the week was over. It’s okay. I’ll forgive your begging, and I’ll ease your suffering some.” Frank lifts Gerard’s face so that Gerard will make eye contact. “Let me empty your bladder, and then assume the position.”

“Thank you, Master,” Gerard breathes out, relief filling his chest but not his dick. Instead of the usual over-the-toilet routine, Frank relieves Gerard into a drainage bag so Gerard doesn’t have to move to leave the bed.

“I’m done. Get on your knees,” Frank states softly but stronger than before as he stands and walks out of the room. Gerard hears Frank moving around in the bathroom; the toilet is flushed, and Frank reenters the bedroom.

The movements of Frank removing the ass lock stimulates Gerard’s dick yet again, and Gerard sucks in a jagged breath with the sharp pain that shoots through his abdomen. Gerard waits for Frank to remove the cock cage too, expecting Frank to allow him to jack off chastely. Gerard stiffens his muscles when he feels Frank push two fingers into his entrance. 

“You’re okay, my slave,” Frank coos, his other hand softly stroking Gerard’s hip in a soothing, platonic way. “I’m going to do my best not to arouse you any further. I’m just trying to relieve some of the pressure.” Frank pauses, and Gerard tries to relax his body. “But this is still punishment. I’m not going to take away your desire for sex.” Frank doesn’t give Gerard time to prepare before Frank begins stroking Gerard’s prostate. After only a moment, Gerard’s cock is swelling once more, agonizingly constricted by its metal cage; he fists the sheets and subconsciously arches his back trying to get away from the painful sensation. Frank immediately stops the motions of his fingers, allowing Gerard to ride out the lust and calm back down.

Once Gerard’s breathing is more even, Frank proceeds to gently massaging Gerard’s sensitive gland. Gerard struggles to stop from writhing under Frank’s touch. The gentle pressure isn’t enough to bring Gerard any pleasure, causing him to begin feeling aggravated. But at the same time, Gerard doesn’t want his cock to grow either, which frustrates him even further. Suddenly Gerard is no longer thinking about either when Frank’s hand lands sharply on his ass cheek. Gerard just barely manages to stifle his yelp.

“Stay still, slave,” Frank’s unforgiving voice demands; Gerard isn’t even aware he had been trying to grind down on Frank’s fingers. Frank adds on in warning, “Move again, and I’ll stop.” Gerard bites his lower lip and nods his head. “I couldn’t hear you, slave,” Frank almost growls, jerking Gerard’s face up out of the mattress with a quick tug of his hair.

“Y-yes, Mast-st-ster,” Gerard forces himself to voice. Frank is understanding though; he rarely has any reason to milk his slave, and Gerard simply isn’t used to the process. Frank patiently waits another moment for Gerard to breathe it out before he begins deftly moving his fingers again. Gerard wishes he could be swallowed up by the mattress; the humiliation of what Frank is doing to him and its lack of intimacy is almost overwhelming. A dark flushes rises up his cheeks as he realizes his limp dick has begun leaking drops of precum from around the hollow sound. He summons all his willpower to remain still and hopes this is over soon, simply focusing on controlling his breathing.

Frank keeps working his fingers in Gerard’s ass. His eyes trace the arch of Gerard’s spine, the curve of Gerard’s hips, the contour of Gerard’s rounded backside. He wants to replace his fingers with his own throbbing cock, teach Gerard his lesson with a punishing riding, but that wouldn’t actually be the right discipline for Gerard’s infractions. Gerard groans painfully, and Frank backs off once again.

“My slave,” Frank murmurs in a soft tone, unintentionally exposing his own carnality to Gerard. “I’m almost done. You’re so close, and then we can get you cleaned out.” Frank grazes his fingertips delicately over Gerard’s side and up his chest, leaning over Gerard’s bare body while doing so. “And if you continue doing so well, later this evening, I’ll cuddle you in the bed. How does that sound, my sweet slave?”

“Wonderful, Master,” Gerard breathes.

“You’re such a beautiful boy.” Frank grips Gerard’s chest as if to pull him into a hug. Gerard’s body seems to relax a little, precisely what Frank was intending. Hardly letting go, Frank gingerly moves his fingers within Gerard more, and Gerard’s soft cock quickly starts leaking strings of clear fluids. Gerard wants his reward for being a good slave, pleasing Frank, and taking his punishment; he forces his mind to remember how warm and safe he’s going to feel wrapped in Frank’s arms and allows Frank to finish his job. After only another few minutes, Gerard’s dick is finally oozing his precious, white fluid. 

“Good slave,” Frank praises softly. “Almost done, my pet.” Gerard forces his eyes open and looks towards his crotch. His abdomen aches as he watches his cum seep out from around the sound without the ecstasy of an orgasm. He crushes his eyes back shut, unable to watch any longer. 

“You did so well, my slave,” Frank coos a moment later, finally withdrawing his fingers from within Gerard’s body. Gerard feels Frank cleaning him up a bit and then the mattress shift as Frank lifts his weight off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being away for a while. My muse visited, and I have been getting down the premise of a new chaptered story. I'm going to post it here just shortly. It's going to be a little different for me, but I am SO excited about it and just can't wait to start sharing it with everyone!


	4. Thursday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that Frank uses a loving tone when he calls Gerard "slave," like one would use when calling a lover any other pet name. He's not saying it with a derogatory tone.

Gerard lies securely in his Master’s arms, carefully tucked in under the comforter by his Master. Frank strokes Gerard’s hair affectionately.

“I wasn’t expecting you to take this so well, slave. Not that you would have fought me, but I thought it would take you longer to adjust to it, if at all,” Frank muses. Gerard doesn’t respond, not having been asked a question or given permission to speak. “I’ll be glad when Monday gets here. I don’t like not having you …” Frank pauses, not liking the way his mind is wording his emotions. “I don’t like punishing us both like this, denying us of our pleasures.”

Gerard notices his Master is semi-hard and shifts just slightly, only enough to make eye contact with Frank. He knows it’s a risk, looking his master eye to eye without permission, but he hopes his pleading gaze will save him from further punishment. Frank looks down at Gerard longingly.

“Yes, my slave? You may speak,” he utters encouragingly.

“May I, Master? May I please you, even in my current state?” Frank smiles warmly at Gerard, already pleased with him. He places a soft kiss on Gerard’s lips.

“What do you have in mind? Is it going to require a deviation from your punishment?” Frank knows what Gerard means, but he wants Gerard to ask for it.

Gerard lowers his head meekly, as he has been taught to do when making a request. “No, Master. My punishment doesn’t involve my mouth. May I pleasure you with it?” Frank lifts Gerard’s face to his, kissing Gerard harder than previously. His cock twitches at the moan Gerard breathes into his mouth. When Frank breaks the kiss and returns his gaze to Gerard, Frank’s breath catches; Gerard looks absolutely eager with the luster of spit on his parted lips.

Frank leans in to the side of Gerard’s head, murmuring into the shell of his ear, “For that suggestion alone, I’m cutting a day off your sentence. Be a good slave and suck me dry, and I’ll make it two.” Frank smirks at the desperate noise Gerard tries to contain in the back of his throat upon hearing those words, and Gerard begins moving down Frank’s body.

Frank throws back the covers and slides his silk boxers off. Gerard settles onto the bed below Frank with his legs folded under him, waiting for permission to do anything. Frank gets situated on the bed in the position he knows Gerard appreciates most, flat out on his back. Even in such a tempting situation, Gerard never oversteps his subservient bounds; Gerard only likes Frank on his back so that he can please him all of his own doings.

“Gerard?” Frank calls quietly, and Gerard meets his gaze. They look at each other for a moment before Frank nods permission to Gerard. Gerard licks his lips, liberally coating them in saliva, as he leans forward. He presses a gentle kiss to the slit of Frank’s dick before he slides his lips down Frank’s shaft, taking Frank’s length completely with practiced ease.

Frank hums his approval. He slips a hand into Gerard’s hair but continues to allow Gerard to do as he wishes. Gerard sucks in his cheeks and raises his head. The head of Frank’s cock exiting Gerard’s mouth makes a popping sound, and Gerard quickly thrusts his face back down over it.

“Fuck, slave,” Frank moans and tries to still his hips. Gerard licks the places he knows his Master appreciates most in an attempt to earn the second day off his punishment; he wants Frank to use him again, for Frank to fuck him hard and rough, sooner than Monday.

He pulls off again, and Frank watches the string of spit stretch from the tip of his length to Gerard’s lips with lustful eyes. Gerard nuzzles his face lower between his Master’s legs and sucks one of Frank’s well-groomed balls into his mouth. Frank moans deeply and pumps his cock with his hand as Gerard licks a wide stripe from the lowest edge of Frank’s tesicles up until his tongue meets Frank’s fingers.

With the rocking motions of his body, Gerard can feel the ass lock and cock cage moving. He struggles to ignore the stimulation and is grateful when Frank fists his hair and tugs his face up to look at him.

“On your back, slave,” Frank growls. Gerard quickly takes Frank’s place upon the bed, enjoying his Master’s warmth still in the mattress. He doesn’t need to be told what to do, opening his mouth wide and relaxing his throat as Frank straddles his face with a knee on either side Gerard’s head. Frank forcefully shoves his dick down Gerard’s throat, and Gerard hums around his girth.

“You like that, huh, slave?” Frank questions rhetorically. Frank doesn’t hesitate before he slams into Gerard’s mouth again and again, his balls slapping against Gerard’s chin. Gerard feels Frank shudder a split second before Frank cums with the head of his cock deep in Gerard’s throat. Gerard sucks deeply, milking his Master in a completely different way than he had been earlier.

Frank allows his slave to nurse his cock until it becomes overly sensitive. He grunts and pulls out of Gerard’s mouth, looking down at Gerard. Gerard is panting through blood red and swollen lips. Frank kisses them lightly.

“I wish I could return the favor, but that will just have to wait until Saturday,” Frank murmurs, snuggling back up to Gerard. Gerard smiles, knowing he earned his two days.


	5. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it took me this long to get this written and posted! I got sidetracked with my priest!Gerard one-shot and then working on Sing, Pretty so I can get it published. But it's now done, and it's the longest of the five parts. 
> 
> Wow! Over 4,000 hits on four tiny chapters! Thank you all SO much!!  
> xo Miz

Gerard stands against the kitchen counter, tearing lettuce and chopping other vegetables for Frank and him a lunch salad. Frank nudges up against Gerard’s back and reaches around him for a chuck of carrot. He pops it in his mouth, and the raw piece crunches as he eats it.

“You know, slave,” Frank pauses as he swallows, “it isn’t quite time yet, but …” Frank stops midsentence, and Gerard struggles to keep chopping the salad ingredients since he has yet to be given any instruction by his Master. A smug grin grows across Frank’s lips as he listens to Gerard’s increased breathing and watches Gerard’s hands begin to tremble. He finally places his hand over Gerard’s, halting Gerard’s movements of the large, silver blade. “I don’t think I can wait any longer. Would you like for your punishment to end now, slave?” Frank softly murmurs.

Gerard lowers his head submissively and breathes, “Yes, Master.” Frank pulls Gerard’s face towards him and then places a gentle kiss over his slave’s lips.

“Go lay flat out on the bed,” Frank instructs. Gerard can’t stop his mouth from curling into a smile.

“Yes, Master,” he utters quickly as he places the knife on the countertop. He hurries to the bedroom, nearly stripping off his clothes before he even enters. As he climbs onto the bed, he looks down at the silver contraption, grateful it’s almost over and praying he never has to wear it again. God knows he isn’t going to be touching himself without explicit instructions from Frank anytime soon. Or in the distant future.

Gerard takes a calming breath, lying on his back as Frank had told him to do. Frank slowly enters the bedroom, already bare naked. He climbs up over Gerard’s supine body and delights in the shiver that run down his submissive’s spine.

“Have you learned your lesson, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Gerard, look at me,” Frank instructs gently, and Gerard complies immediately. “I don’t want to have to do this to you again. Please don’t force my hand.” Frank forces a pathetic grin at Gerard, and Gerard knows they are having a rare intimate moment. He allows himself to let his guard down for a moment and places his hand on Frank’s cheek. Frank nuzzles into the touch, never taking his eyes from Gerard’s.

“But I was just growing fond of it,” Gerard jests, and Frank frowns at him. “I won’t, Frankie. It’s been an interesting week, but I’d rather not repeat it.”

Frank presses his lips against Gerard’s and breathes, “Good,” before he actually kisses him. “Let’s get this off of you.” Gerard hears Frank slip back into his dominant personality, so he resumes his slave role, diverting his gaze back toward the ceiling.

At the sound of the padlock clicking open, Gerard’s heart rate doubles. Frank slips the padlock off and tosses it up beside Gerard’s head. Hastily, he takes the cock cage apart until all that are left are the ass lock and the silicone tubing with the hollow sound. Frank carefully withdraws the polished steel ball from Gerard’s ass. It’s placed on a towel with the other pieces. Frank draws a deep breath as he contemplates an idea that just crossed his mind.

“Stay still, slave,” he commands as he climbs up off the bed. Gerard watches in his periphery as Frank exits the room. He’s breathing rapidly with the excitement, but when Frank enters the room again with the catheter tubing, Gerard seems unable to breathe at all. Frank takes notice of Gerard’s wide eyes and smirks. “Just to be safe,” Frank mutters, not exactly lying to his slave; he doesn’t want the bed to be soaked, but he also has something else in mind.

Frank quickly empties Gerard’s bladder for him one last time, and then he quickly leaves the drainage bag in the bathroom sink to deal with later. Gerard concentrates on Frank’s encouraging mutterings as his Master settles back down on the bed between Gerard’s knees. He feels Frank’s warm fingers lift his flaccid dick, and he thinks repeatedly, “It’s over!”

Frank prepares to pull the tubing out and then focuses on Gerard’s face; he doesn’t want to cause his slave any pain right now, but he believes Gerard might just enjoy this. Frank begins withdrawing the sound, and just as he expects, Gerard gasps in pleasure. Frank’s smirk widens. He gently pushes it back in just a little until the small metal end presses past Gerard’s prostate again. Gerard makes a strangled sound as he fights back a moan.

“Let me hear you, slave,” Frank murmurs as he strokes Gerard’s growing cock. Frank withdraws the sound an inch again, and Gerard moans deeply.

Frank readjusts his right hand around Gerard’s now solid dick so that he can hold it and move the sound with just one hand. He dips the fingers of his left hand in lube and then presses two of them into Gerard’s ass. Gerard hums desperately with each exhale, and Frank knows Gerard is struggling to not move his body.

“As a reward for taking your punishment this past week so well,” Frank states as he locates the backside of Gerard’s sensitive gland, “you are free to enjoy this. You have my permission to move.” Gerard instantly presses his ass down on Frank’s fingers and then bucks his hips up into Frank’s right hand.

Frank steadily pumps Gerard’s cock, withdrawing and reinserting the sound with the same motions, as he strokes Gerard’s prostate with his fingers in his ass. Gerard gasps and moans, fully enjoying this rare opportunity to relax and just take the pleasure his Master is giving him without having to focus on anything else.

“Mast-ster, pl-pl-please,” Gerard gasps, “th-the s-sou—” Gerard’s words are cut off with a choked noise; Gerard is fighting back his peak.

“The sound?” Gerard nods frantically. “You want me to take it out now?” Gerard shakes his head no, another deep sound ripping out of his throat. “Just the sound?” Gerard nods desperately. Frank pulls his fingers out of Gerard’s entrance and uses the other fingers of that hand to hold Gerard’s now leaking dick. With his right hand, Frank carefully moves the tip back and forth against Gerard’s sensitive spot.

“Fuck,” Gerard draws out through a moan. He arches his back, never having felt this type of pleasure; he can feel it up into his abdomen, small lightning bolts of ecstasy pulsing through him with each movement. Gerard suddenly realizes he losing the battle to not cum until given permission, and he presses against Frank’s knees with the backs of his thighs as all his muscles tighten and his hands fist the sheets in a futile attempt to stop his body’s inevitable release.

Frank sees it in Gerard’s eyes a moment before it happens; fear of requital, disappointment in himself, and utter rapture play on his slave’s face as Gerard falls over the edge until he’s completely lost in post-orgasmic euphoria. Frank withdraws the sound completely and slides up to lay beside Gerard, a satisfied grin on his lips.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Gerard pants as he regains his composure. Frank places a kiss on Gerard’s cheek.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, my slave,” Frank murmurs softly. Gerard lowers his head, but Frank lifts Gerard’s face to his. Gerard brings his sad gaze to Frank’s adoring one.

“I didn’t have permission.” Frank smiles sweetly.

“Yes, you did, slave. I told you to enjoy yourself as a reward. You needed no further permission from me this time.” Gerard’s features soften, and he nods his understanding. “But I still get mine too.”

“Of course, Master.” Frank doesn’t hesitate to throw his leg over Gerard’s and slip back between his submissive’s thighs. He rubs a little lube on his hard length in addition to the copious amounts already on Gerard’s ass before sliding his dick deep inside of him. Gerard grunts roughly.

“Listen carefully, slave,” Frank instructs, and Gerard brings his eyes to his Master’s. “Same rules apply for now; you may move and make any noises you like, but with one exception. You are not to push me off. I understand you are sensitive right now, so I intend to simply use you quickly. Are you okay with that, my slave?”

“Yes, Master.” Frank attaches his lips to Gerard’s, kissing him hard. When he breaks the kiss, he moves his lips to the shell of Gerard’s ear.

“If it gets to be too much, you know the safeword is never off limits,” he whispers, and Gerard smiles at his Master’s compassion. Gerard hardly nods once before Frank begins a brutal and unforgiving pace of rough thrusts into him.

Gerard’s entire body is on fire, overly receptive to even the slightest touch of his Master. And Frank is riding him mercilessly. The safeword looms in the forefront of Gerard’s mind: _Anthony_.

Frank moans loudly and places his hand squarely on Gerard’s chest. Gerard realizes that Frank isn’t doing his usual and rubbing it over his skin, that his Master is trying to respect that Gerard’s body is prickling with sensitivity, and it gives him strength to hold on a little longer.

Frank knows his slave though; he knows Gerard is close to his threshold. He can feel his slave’s chest muscles flinching with the contact, so Frank laces his fingers with Gerard’s and pins both of his submissive’s hands above his head. It provides Frank something to touch while giving Gerard fewer sensations to deal with.

Gerard moans and makes eye contact with Frank. Gerard looks completely wrecked, his eyes hazy and half lidded and his lips parted with his heavy breathing. Frank leans down to attach his lips to Gerard’s neck, and their sweat mixes together on their chests. Frank hears Gerard whispering and focuses on making out the words.

“Almost. Anthony. Almost. Anthony,” he’s breathing over and over.

Frank lifts his head slightly, murmuring back, “It’s okay, Gerard. It’s okay.” He sits back up and grips Gerard’s thighs that are tightly wrapped around him. Two thrusts later, Frank cums inside Gerard. Frank lets go of one of Gerard’s hands, and he falls onto the bed beside him, their other hands still linked between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I'm half asleep, so this might have a few errors in it. Tomorrow (or actually later on today) I'll read it over again and fix any mistakes I find. (Okay, there were too many mistakes for me to ignore. I think I got them all, but I'm nearly asleep at my computer.)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I have enjoyed writing this! If anyone is interested in reading more like this, let me know in a comment or something!
> 
> Hugs and loves to everyone!  
> Miz


End file.
